Letting Go
by Ancient Liddel
Summary: "Sometimes some people have a hard time letting go—that it takes something in their lives to help them to let go, just like the leaf whether it may be the wind or something else." *This is an entry for BiddyAuthor's forum, Story Harvest. The theme: 'Leafs'*


**Yo, what's up? xD  
I know I should be working on my long fic but I saw a contest and was like, "Hmmm. Hey, what the heck, I'll do it!" Why not :)  
Very first contest entry here - oh and the contest is from BiddyAuthor's forum, Story Harvest.  
The theme: "Leafs" but since I'm sooo used to the spelling "leaves," I used that instead.  
The word "Leafs" sort of scares me... xD  
I'm totally funning ya!  
Anyways, enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Marlin! Would you please stop doing that." my well rounded ginger-haired sister says and turns around from washing dishes, annoyed at my pacing.

I stop and look at my sister, expressionless.

"Don't give me that look." I can tell by her look now that that wasn't what she wanted to say exactly. She takes a deep breath. "What's troubling you, Marlin?"

"Nothing." I mumble as I head towards my bed in order to sit.

"Nothing, eh? That'll be the day. Something's always on your mind." she remarks, continuing with washing the dishes. I remain quiet; I had no intention on telling Vesta what is on my mind, at least not yet. I don't think the time is right, since I don't know what the answer would be—yet. "Marlin!" she gasps as she places the dish into the sink and faces me yet again, quickly coming to her own conclusion, "Is it your health? Has Doc Hardy said anything?"

A rather wrong conclusion, might I add. "I'm fine. I'm fine." I almost growl out.

"Fine? Fine is when you're reading a book; fine is when you're writing; fine is when you're taking nice strolls around the valley. But you? You have been pacing back and forth for who knows how long, and that sure isn't feeling 'fine'; this I am certain of." She crosses her arms. "So stop trying to hide how you feel from me."

"I've just been feeling a bit on edge; that's all." I mutter. _And have been since I woke up this morning._

"Then I would suggest for you to write all those feelings in your journal, like you usually do."

"I don't 'usually' do."

"Then what else would you write in there, Marlin?"

_Nothing that is any of your business._

I ignore my sister, much to her annoyance, and head towards my bed. My sister then gives up on the conversation and continues washing the dishes. When I sit on my bed, I contemplate on whether or not I should at least write something in my journal: at least it would pass the time till she comes.

Thinking on what I should write, I stare at the blank page in front of me. I don't want to write what I feel like one is suppose to in these type of books cause I know if I do, that would only intensify my nerves. And in these type of situations, it's best not to lose one's nerves. I then decide what to write.

_Dear Journal..._

_Forget the whole "Dear Journal" thing; I dunno why the hell I still write that. It is rather dumb... I guess old habits die hard. Haha... _

_But getting down to business: as you may already know, I am waiting for someone. And it isn't easy. Not one bit. I won't bore you with my emotions now or how as I am writing this my hands are slightly shaking but rather I would like to elaborate on key events, leading up to tonight, of the past three Falls, even though you already know in great detail of what happened. It's a way for me to pass the time quickly. Call it a summery, since I am lame that way. Here goes nothing._

I stop writing and smile slightly: I remember these events as if they were yesterday. I continue.

_The Day I Met Her_

_That day didn't start off perfectly—at least not the way I wanted it go. Vesta early that morning decided to tell me that we would be helping Jack and his family with raking the leaves over at their farm. You can imagine my reaction, since at that time I practically hated the guy: he, after all, had stolen Celia from me (or so I viewed it as back then). Why would I want to help that guy? But I had no choice in the matter. To make it less painful and miserable for me, I thought of it as helping Celia and not Jack... but that was before I knew what would happen. Now, I view it differently._

_Once we arrived and exchanged greetings with Jack and his family—or I should say Vesta: she did all the talking, like she usually does—we immediately started raking those leaves. Jack's kids soon started to whine at him about how they wanted a huge pile of leaves to jump in. Naturally, Jack only wanted to rake up the leaves and get them over with; but those kids were damn persistent and eventually got their own way. Gotta admit: I may have had a strong dislike for Jack back then, but his kids were and still are pretty cool. Mischievous yet cool. _

_The kids jumped into the pile of leaves, once there was a suitable pile that is, and even invited the rest of us to do the same to which we all replied "no." Then she came: she, out of now where, ran towards the pile of leaves and "cannonballed it" into the pile, much to the kids' delight. At the time, I was feeling what Jack was feeling—a bit on the annoyed side—but now even as I am writing this, I can't help but chuckle every time I remember it._

_Jack introduced the brunette-haired woman to both Vesta and myself. It turned out that that brunette-haired woman was Jack's younger sister, Jill. I kind of wished that I paid more attention to the actual conversation; but at the time, my thoughts were on Celia, who, at the time of the introduction to Jill, was walking towards us. Yup. Back then, I still had some pretty hard feelings for her, even if she was married._

_Inviting Vesta and me to stay a bit longer for something to eat was the reason Celia came over to which Vesta immediately accepted the offer. I remember being not entirely thrilled at the prospect, but I knew if I just simply left, Vesta would have had my head on a platter. So I trailed behind Jack, Celia, Vesta, and the two kids. I was so caught up in my thoughts that it took me awhile to figure out that someone was trying to grab my attention; by then, the rest of the group was already inside the house._

_It startled me to say the least when Jill tried to grab my attention. And when she did, she completely caught me off guard by saying these exact words: "You still love her, don't you?" I tried deterring her off the conversation by snapping at her, but she was patient and persistent. Then eventually she simply asked me if I wanted to take a walk with her in the woods near the farm. And as you may know, I didn't want to go cause of Vesta; I certainly didn't want Vesta to think I left to go home. She seemed to sense my hesitation and assured me that she would tell her brother and Vesta once we got back. I reluctantly agreed and to this day am glad that I went with her on that walk._

_We got to know each other more—or I should say I got to know her better since I didn't say much. She told me a bit of herself on how she spent the majority of her years in the city, describing anything that popped into her head. I remember wondering why she chose to leave all that behind cause it seemed from the way she had been talking to me that she loved the city. So I got daring: I asked her. She immediately went silent; but within a few minutes, she explained me that it was complicated. I didn't push the matter further. I still don't know exactly and may never know._

_We were silent again till we stopped in front of a tree with only one leaf left hanging. She then, out of nowhere, compared the leaf to people, saying that sometimes some people have a hard time letting go—that it takes something in their lives to help them to let go, just like the leaf whether it may be the wind or something else. I had a feeling that she was talking about me and the fact that I was still holding onto Celia in a way. I didn't exactly want to hear it but listened nevertheless; but once we eventually returned to Jack's farm, it stuck with me. It still does._

_Rock 'n' Leaves_

_It was about a year after I met Jill. By then, we had become pretty good friends._

_I was taking a stroll around the valley to clear my mind and just enjoy the fall breeze and the magnificent colors on the trees. Fall is definitely a favorite season of mine._

_Anyways, as I was on my stroll, I saw Rock and Jill near the entrance of Jack's farm and immediately felt a strange feeling, a feeling which I had experienced many times whenever Jack came over to court Celia. But the feeling seemed different—I couldn't really place. Come to think of it, it could have been because it was Rock. If it had been Gustafa the hippie or Griffin the bartender or any other guy around the valley, I probably wouldn't have felt that different feeling. If it had been Kai... I would have punched him right in the face, no questions asked._

_But it was Rock... the one guy who made it his mission to butter up every girl in the valley. But thankfully, he's no Kai; so he's pretty harmless in a way... well, compared to Kai. Kai, on the other hand, knows what exact buttons to push so to say on a woman, though there are those who know how to resist that "charm" of his. The farmer, Claire, in Mineral Town certainly is one who knows how to handle that purple-bandanna wearing traveling womanizer. I'm glad Kai only comes once in a blue moon to the valley; I don't know how the men in Mineral Town even tolerate him when he visits in the summer._

_Ahem... getting back to Rock. Rock is a type of guy who seriously tries too hard to be like Kai, but everyone knows that he would never accomplish that. Still doesn't give him the right to ask the available women about whether or not they want to go into his room. And I can assure you it isn't cause he wants to show them what new artifacts he has in his collection._

_So getting back to that day—when I saw Jill and Rock, I immediately headed towards them which actually shocked me. Normally, I don't get involved in stuff; but that day I made an exception. It was Rock, after all._

_As I approached, it was clear to me that Jill wanted nothing of what Rock wanted. I then (again, to my shock) asked if everything was alright which I knew it really wasn't, but I wanted to try to be a bit polite, figuring that maybe Rock would go. But he didn't and said that it was "Groovy" (he occasionally hangs around Gustafa) and that he just wanted to show Jill something in his room. I then told him that it was clear that Jill's answer was no, but he kept on insisting that he knew she would change her mind._

_Then that was when Jack's kids came onto the scene. They, in a way, saved me the hassle of dealing with Rock any further._

_It was rather hilarious. I still crack up every time I think of what Jack's kids did to Rock. What exactly did they do, you may ask? Well, you know; but I'll say it anyways. Carrying as much leaves as they could possibly carry, Jack's kids came running towards us and threw them on Rock. And if you know Rock, you would know that he takes great pride in his appearance. So getting leaves thrown on a very expensive piece of clothing was a no-no in his books. He muttered off to take care of the problem._

_Then I ended up surprising myself yet again: I asked Jill if she would like to take a walk with me around the valley. She accepted my offer. But I swear, to this day, that those two kids giggled as we left to go on a walk. Kids these days._

_It later rained, cutting our walk short. But I enjoyed what short time we had that day._

"Marlin?" Vesta calls me, interrupting my writing. But I'm kind of glad she did: my hand right now needs a few minutes to rest.

"Hmm?" I reply, massaging my writing hand.

"I'm heading out to the Blue Bar. Wanna come?"

"Mmm, not tonight; maybe another night."

"Suit yourself then. I'll be gone awhile. So don't cause too much trouble." I roll my eyes as she left. Sighing, I then decide to continue writing: I still had time to spend before she comes.

_The Day I Realized I Had Fallen For Her_

_This day I will never forget for as long as I live; it's definitely a highlight of my life._

_I had been helping my sister with the crops the day Jill came bouncing over to the farm. I didn't get a chance to process why she came over because next thing I knew, she dragged me along with her. It was rather confusing at the time and quite frankly a bit on the embarrassing side. But it wasn't long after she dragged me past the Goddess Pond that I at least had an inkling on what was happening. Sort of. It took her explanation for me to understand._

_Turned out she had made this huge—and when I say huge, you really had to be there to grasp the size; it simply was enormous!—pile of leaves, and she wanted to show me it. There are times where that woman acts as if she was living in her childhood which I don't mind. It makes her, well, her. I learned a long time ago to just go with it._

_Well, just as fast as she explained her reason of dragging me to her enormous pile of leaves, she immediately backed up, ran, and threw herself right into the pile of leaves. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. But then she wanted me to do the same to which I was really hesitant about. I just didn't want to._

_Somehow, though, she managed to convince me; so I gave it a go. I actually didn't mind it and found it a bit on the fun side. She saw that and suggested that we should jump in the leaves some more. I didn't have the desire to, but then my mind went "What the hell."_

_So, the two of us took turns jumping into the pile of leaves for awhile. If anybody had seen us, they probably thought we had gone crazy. It was indeed a lot of fun. However, it wasn't the most memorable part of the whole experience. I'm not exactly saying it's not memorable, memorable: it's just not that memorable—not like the thing I am about retell you. And as I am currently writing this down, I cannot stop grinning._

_I'll start here: we had been, like I said, jumping into the pile of leaves. One time, though, I had already gone (so I was sitting in the leaves still), and it was Jill's turn. But just like her, she ended up tripping on something and somehow managed to land on me. Right on top of me. I swear my heart stopped for at least ten seconds—at least. The fall of hers didn't seem to faze her though, since she had laughed and quickly stood up._

_But it was the first time I had really noticed how... how gorgeous she is. She really is a beautiful woman, both her personality and her appearance._

_Shortly after that little incident though, she suggested that we both jump into the pile together. At the time I didn't see the point on doing so, but I ended up agreeing to it nevertheless. Glad I did too cause as soon as we started running towards, we tripped right into the pile of leaves on our sides, inches away from each other's touch. Then those feelings I had when she landed right on me earlier—well, they came back which resulted in me taking my hand and brushing her hair behind her ear._

_I simply couldn't resist. She. Simply. Looked. Gorgeous._

_My lips were soon on her soft ones, after much hesitation that is. I wasn't sure on what her response would be, but I didn't have to worry long: she kissed back. I remember each kiss as... well, this is going to sound corny but as if it was happening now. The passion and emotion each kiss gave. Yeah, we made out for quite awhile._

_Anyways, after all that, I took her back to Jack's farm, though we stopped at his entrance since she insisted that she could make it back just fine from there. I was glad too: I didn't exactly wanted to explain myself to Jack cause really who knew what he would have done if he had found out that I made out with his sister earlier. As I was about to leave though, she grabbed my shirt and yanked me closer to her for one last kiss. And you better believe that I was freaking out not to mention blushing like a tomato. It wasn't as if I didn't like the kiss—far from it; it was the fact that we were kissing in public... for everyone to see and once a person sees or hears something in this valley, everyone finds out, and quite quickly might I add. I wanted to tell everyone at my own pace. But it turned out that practically everyone knew within twenty-four hours._

_At least I had the satisfaction of Vesta not finding out right away; and believe me, she knew my mood was different when I came home that night. She grilled me too that night, but I said nothing: my head was in the clouds that night. I ended up telling her though a few days later._

_So there you have it: three "key" events so to say. Though, a lot more things happened: these are just ones where I feel had the most impact on me. Man, even writing this down sounds lame, haha._

I glance at the clock beside me, noting that it wasn't long before she arrives. Then... no, I'll cross that bridge when I get there. A sudden knock on the door interrupts my thinking. Damn clock... why didn't I remember that it has always been slow?

"Be there in a minute." I holler out. I quickly write some last things in my journal.

_Well, she's here; and I'm in full out panic mode right now. So I don't have much time._

_I've enjoyed writing in you from time to time; and if the answer is yes, I won't be really needing you anymore. I might even burn you. Just know that I thank you for listening to my day to day happenings and stuff like that, even if you are an inanimate object..._

Stuffing my journal and pen under my pillow, I quickly dash to get my jacket. I feel the inside pockets and almost panic when I realize that it may not be there. Losing that damn thing would ultimately be _the_ worst thing to happen tonight. That object, after all, is the reason why I had asked her over for a walk in the same woods we did when we first met. Relief finds me, though, once I open and check the pockets. I slip my jacket on and open the door.

"Hey!" she chirps.

"Hey." I smile. The sight of that woman always puts one on me.

"Sooo, I guess we should get going then, right?"

"Right." I close the door behind me. She soon slips her hand into mine.

Outside, the sun slowly sets, giving off a golden color which blends nicely with the fall leaves. It is a bit nippy out; but that is to be expected, considering a cold front plans to visit our quaint little valley. The recent coldness coming in only signifies one thing: winter is around the corner. But that is not the only sign.

In the woods, nearly all the colorful leaves have fallen off their respective trees: the evidence of that is clearly seen on the ground, which creates a crunching noise as the two of us walk. There are a few trees which still have their leaves though, but sooner or later even they will fall.

We continue to walk through the woods in silence, our hands still interlocked. There's just something about walking in silence that gives a calm and soothing feeling, especially with a loved one. I have never been one for talking, and she knows this. The only thing that matters to us anyways is the mere presence of each other, and that is more than enough for me.

"Jill?" I break the silence, her head resting on my shoulder. Darkness is all around us now, making the glowing flowers the only light source.

"Yeah?" she says.

"I have something to tell you." I stop walking which causes her to stop as well.

"Well, that makes two of us: I too have to tell you something as well." Her face grows more serious now.

"I—well, you can go first, if you like."

"No, you can go first, Marlin. You have me intrigued. I can wait."

I blink at her, not knowing how to start or what to say. It's not like I have done something like this before, and I really don't want to blow it. Looking around for some kind of "inspiration," a small leaf—the last one on its tree—catches my attention. It reminds me of the day I met Jill. A gust of wind soon sweeps over everything, knocking that small leaf off its tree which then passes by Jill and me before hitting the ground.

Then it hits me. I am—was that leaf. For many years, I held onto my feelings for Celia, like the last leaf on a tree, clinging on and refusing to let go. But when Jill came, everything changed gradually. Each day, I felt lighter and lighter till one day I realized that nothing was holding me back—I wasn't holding myself back. All because of Jill, the gentle wind to my leaf. She is the reason why I am happier than before, and it takes me this long to piece everything together.

"Marlin, are you feeling alright?" she places her hand on my shoulder, interrupting my epiphany.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I reply then muster all the courage I could to continue. "Jill, I... I can't live without you."

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon..." she says. Don't know why but her voice sounds like she's unsure of her own statement.

I pay little attention to that small detail however and, instead, reach into my inside pocket, pulling out the soft blue object. As soon as I do, Jill immediately retracts her hand from my shoulder to her mouth. She says nothing, and I don't know whether that is good or bad. Nervous is an understatement of what I am feeling right now.

"M-Marlin," she begins. The moment of truth now. "I... are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure in my life."

She stares at me some more then suddenly throws her arms around me. "Of course my answer is yes." she declares. I exhale air I didn't notice that I had been holding in. "I'm definitely answering that man no the next chance I get; oh, but it's nothing to worry about. Just some luggage that I need to let go of. Permanently."

"Who says I'm worried?"

She breaks the embrace. "Marlin," she takes the blue feather out of my hand, "you are always worrying about me."

"Someone has to." I tuck a stray brunette lock behind her ears which causes her to blush.

"I get enough of that from my brother." she chuckles as she wraps her arms around my neck. "Speaking of my brother, I guarantee you he will be asking you at least twenty questions once he finds out you gave me a blue feather. He's always been over-protective that way."

"I really don't care what your brother throws at me," I now wrap my arms around her waist, thus pulling her closer to me, "as long as I have you."

"Now you're getting cheesy on me."

Slowly, our heads lean closer together, soon connecting through the lips. A small _eww_ noise, most likely from a boy, originates somewhere close by, interrupting our kiss. "Shut up, Toby. Can't you see the blue feather? Aunt Jill is going to get hitched!" a girl's voice tries to hush the boy near her. I recognize those voices anywhere—Kyla and Toby, Jack and Celia's twins.

Jill pulls away from me. "Don't pretend to dislike the idea of kissing, Toby." she says. "I _know_ you have a little crush on Grant and Samantha's daughter, Kate."

"Kyla!" Toby pops up from his hiding place.

"What?" Kyla soon joins her brother. "I swear! I didn't tell her! I dunno how Aunt Jill found out!"

"You're not going to tell her, right?" the boy turns his attention to my fiancée.

"No, of course not, Toby. That being said though," Jill continues, "don't give me a reason to. Now lets go: I'm taking you back home before your father has a heart attack. He's already going to be freaking out as it is."

As I accompany Jill and the two kids back to their home, I strike conversation with both of the kids, or I should say they ask a boat load of questions while I answer them. My life is only just beginning.

* * *

**I know D: xD**

**Never did Jill x Marlin before - I hope I wasn't too out of character xD lol  
Anyways, I gave it a shot; soooo, yeah. :D  
**

**So, if you want, you can leave a review and tell me your thoughts or whatever like maybe on ways to improve?  
xD I'm always looking for ways to improve xD  
Thanks for reading this! :)  
AND GOOD LUCK TO THE OTHER ENTRIES AS WELL! :D  
YOU ALL DID FANTASTIC ON YOURS!  
**

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ELSE TO SAY! xD (I never do when I write them but then when I'm not in front of my computer, I do know what to say lol - brain I guess shuts off temporary xD)  
**


End file.
